Just Survive Somehow
by retrolily
Summary: All I ever wanted was just to get by...not to draw any attention to myself. Then I met him. It all started off so simple, but from there, it only just spiraled. First the Wolves came...then the horde and now we're marked for war. People are going to die and I can't stop it. (My take on Enid since she is pretty uninteresting on the show) Part AU, part (disproven) fan theory.
1. Chapter 1

Resurface

I was in the dirt on my hands and knees searching for anything that I could find. I don't know what the hell I was looking for - but I knew that I needed to find something. Anything that someone might have left behind. Maybe when they were running for their lives. I didn't care. I was so hungry. So tired.

So far nothing. The forest was silent except for the occasional brushing of leaves as I mustered around. I decided to stop for a moment and really think about where to search next. I got up off the ground and stood up.

I stopped moving, and was glad that I had, because as soon as I did, I noticed the faint sound of leaves crunching in the distance. Sounds that weren't made by me. I was no longer alone anymore.

Two men stood of in the distance by some trees like they had stopped to catch their breath. If I could get away quickly enough, then maybe they wouldn't see me. I quickly scurried behind a tree and slowly began to walk the other way.

"Well what do we have here?" A male voice said loudly.

 _No..._ there were more of them on the opposite side that I hadn't seen coming. I stopped. Slowly, I turned to face the man who was walking toward me. He was tall and thin with wispy balding hair, and a moustache.

What other option did I have left?

"Why hello there," the man said, giving me a toothy grin.

Still breathing hard, I glared up at him defiantly. There was only this one man so far, right in front of me. Smiling at me like I was his next meal.

I tried to make a break for it, but one of the men came up from behind me and pinned both of my arms behind my back. Suddenly two more men came out and I was surrounded before I even realized.

"Hey hey hey now," the man pinning my arms whispered in my ear as I struggled. "It's alright." He brushed a strand of hair from my face. He was bigger than the other man and when he held onto me, I felt it. He had full beard that prickled against the top of my head and smelled of sweat.

Fuming, I turned my head away - but I kept my mouth shut. I always kept my mouth shut. Everything in my bones said to keep my mouth shut.

"Are you alone?" the man in front of me asked. The leader. He stood about a meter away and didn't come any closer.

"We're not gonna ask you again, little girl," he added calmly.

"Huh, you alone?" The man holding me blew his hot breath in my ear, before trailing the back of his hand from from my cheek down to my collarbone. He began pressing his mouth to my exposed neck.

"Yes," I blurted out finally, as I jerked my neck away. All the men just laughed.

"She's a fucking mess," one of the men noted. I may have looked like shit, but I for sure as hell looked better than him.

"Let's just take her back then," the leader said. "I'm tired of being out here."

"Take me back where?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, so you can speak now, can you?" he asked.

* * *

I don't know how long we were driving for. It's not like I had any idea where I was anymore. As if it wasn't humiliating enough forced to be in a car ride with these men I had never met... I had to sit in the back in a truck bed sandwiched between two of them.

After God knows how long, we finally came to a stop outside a large factory building. Suddenly, I was being lead into the building and down narrows halls.

"First we need to explain to you the rules." the leader said as we walked. _Rules? What rules?_ Who the hell said I wanted to stay here?

"You want anything around here, you have to work for it. Nothing's free. There are plenty of jobs around here for someone like you to do." He paused. "If not, there are other ways to earn your keep," he added, turning around to eye me in a way that made my skin crawl.

"Anyway," he said moving on. "Usually people don't meet Negan till later, but we may be able to make an exception today."

"Negan? Who's that?" I asked just before he pulled me through a door which brought us to a large open space with stairs leading to upstairs rooms on every corner. The man I was with wouldn't let go of me, while the rest that followed behind, just tapered off.

The man didn't answer right away. He was looking somewhere else.

"He's in charge?" I asked.

"Yes he is," he announced loudly. "And it must be your lucky day because I think he's here now." He paused. "Right in that room up there." The man pointed to a door that for the most part was darkened and in the shadows by the shadow of the cement roofing that hung over it. I could make out the bottom of the door.

"Do you wanna know how he makes sure people follow the rules? I'll tell you a secret," he said bending down toward me. "If they don't...he takes a baseball bat and he beats the shit out of you." He laughed. I wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid smirk off his face. These people were insane.

"He's kidding," a woman said from behind me. I quickly turned around while the man I was with, just stood up straighter. He grinned. "We have other ways," she finished. She had shoulder length red hair, wore a small smirk on her face... but she also looked a little scary. There was something about her eyes...the way they found mine.

"Just look at Lawrence over there." She gestured to man passing by with a disfigured face...the left side had been burned. When I locked eyes with Lawrence, I instantly regretted it... _Dammit, if looks could kill_ , I thought.

The redhead laughed. "The name's Paula. What's yours?"

"Enid," I answered, turning back to meet her gaze. I noticed as I did, the man got behind and placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Enid. How old are you?" She said the words with virtually no pause between them, like the statement and question were both a package deal.

"Fifteen," I replied.

"Fifteen," she repeated. Then she paused and looked up at the man. "You hear that Simon? " She said glancing at him. "Fifteen," she repeated again.

I didn't get to see what look he gave her because he was behind me, but after a moment, Paula spoke again. "Well I have work to do, so see you around, Enid," she said to me.

I didn't say anything back. She nodded and I watched her take off in the opposite direction through another door.

Turning around again, I noticed there were still a few men around who had yet to leave. They were just standing around chatting.

"Don't you all have work to do?" the man Simon, asked them sounding ticked off. "What, you waiting for Negan? He won't be out anytime soon. So beat it."

Finally the men started to disappear. Once they were all gone, Simon turned to me.

"Why don't I show you where you'll be staying...get you settled in, Enid," Simon said with a smile. He placed his hand on the small of my back which startled me and caused me to jerk away from him.

This time when he looked down at me, he wasn't smiling. "Let's go...now," he said, grabbing onto my arm.

"Leave her," said a man's voice, that seemingly came from everywhere, but nowhere at all. Simon and I both looked up in the direction of where it was coming from. The balcony...somewhere in the shadows. "You aren't needed anymore Simon. I'll take it from here."

I recognized it...but that didn't make any sense. It sounded like...

Then out he came. I glanced up at the balcony just as he stepped out of the shadows and made it out to the rails.

 _No..._

I knew him. I _know_ him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** New story. I had a spark of inspiration after watching the finale and discussing it for the past two days. I see Enid in a new light now._

 _Please Read & Review. Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sanctuary

 **H** e stepped out of the darkness and started making his way towards the staircase. "Enid, is that you?" He asked, not speaking to Simon any more, but to me only.

He started down the steps toward Simon and I. A million questions were going through my mind, but not any that I could focus on any at the moment. I was too busy watching him.

A large smile formed on his face. "I don't fucking believe it," he said.

His booming voice didn't sit well with me. It made my heart stir. It echoed against the walls of the large room and felt so out of place. So wrong. I wasn't used to anyone being completely unconcerned about the volume of their voice. Was caution not a thing in here anymore?

He sighed loudly as he walked. "Thank you Simon. I'll take her."

Simon gave a hesitant nod. "Uh, sure," he said, then immediately left the room without looking back. It was just the two of us now. Instead of looking at him, I turned to watch Simon leave.

When he was gone, I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Enid," he said my name again in greeting, again way too loud for my liking as he was walking. He was way too jovial. I finally turned back around to face him and just stared at him as he continued heading over. What should have felt like seconds, felt like hours as the distance between us finally got smaller. No words came out of my mouth just yet. I was so confused. He was the ruthless and vicious leader they were talking about. The one who would bash my head in if I disobeyed. What the hell was going on?

He had a broad grin on his face and there was agleam in his eyes that made me uneasy. I was still wondering what he was going to say to me after so long.

Finally he was in front of me. Close enough for me to touch.

"What, you don't speak anymore?" He asked. "Don't tell me you've gone quiet on me," he said.

My eyes bore daggers at him. Fuck you... that's the only thing what I wanted to say to him. After the confusion wore off...the "hows" and the "whys", I realized he was the same man I knew... The same asshole. I wasn't confused anymore, just pissed...but I kept quiet.

He looked me up and down, warily. "I'd hug you, but you look fucking disgusting," he told me.

Silence.

He just continued anyway. "But still very much alive and kicking I see," he laughed. "I can't say I'm surprised. I always knew you were one tough chick."

I still didn't respond, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Enid, welcome to _The Sanctuary_ ," he told me.

* * *

 _"Hey, It's Enid, right?"_

 _Enid stopped and looked at the man before her who was wearing a plaid shirt and dark jeans. Enid watched him as he crossed from the other side of the street when he saw her and she was immediately taken aback._

 _"Um...yeah," She stopped and answered without thinking._ _He knew her face. She knew that much._

 _"You know who I am, right?" He asked. His voice was deep and gravelly...but somewhat familiar._

 _"No," she shook her head. Was she supposed to? She was sure if she did, she would remember someone like him. Awkwardly, she held on tightly to her backstraps in case she needed to run._

 _"I'm a friend of your mother," he told her calmly._

 _Enid just stood there. What was she supposed to say to that?_

 _"You must not remember, but when you were a baby, you used to love bouncing on my knee,"_

 _If he was really a friend of her mom's, then he definitely wins for creepiest way to approach her teen daughter, she thought._

 _"Um...OK." Enid didn't know what else to say. She glanced around to see if there was anyone that she could call to for help if she needed to. This man looked scary and she definitely wasn't sure she believed him._

 _"I kind of have to go," she said giving him a small smile. Home was just a block away and she had to go. But also didn't want to make him mad or something so she tried to be nice._

 _She could do that._

 _"Right.. Of course. See you later then."_

 _"Yeah, sure," Enid answered while quickly walking off. "What a frigging weirdo", she mumbled to herself._

* * *

 **H** e made a motion to put his arm on my shoulder, but I moved away. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. "What is this place?" I asked. "Why am I here? I want to leave," I told him, my voice getting louder.

Suddenly, he wasn't smiling anymore. "Shut up and come with me."

He starting leading me down a hallway. When we walked people were staring at him...at me, but he paid them no mind.

So he's in charge here...They all call him Negan and people fear him... that's what this place is. Things were so different now, I just don't think I had it in me to be truly shocked by anything anymore.

"Do you really do what they said you do? Smash people's heads in?" I asked, jogging ahead so I could stay beside him instead of behind.

"Of course," he laughed.

I stared at him to see the small hint of humour in his eyes, but I didn't see any.

* * *

 _"I'm gonna catch up with you in a second," Enid told her friend as they headed home from school, cutting her off mid-sentence.._

 _Casey- a girl with blond hair and pink tips who talked a lot more than Enid did, just stared at he incredulously as they stood in front of a nearby gas station._

 _"Um, what?" Casey asked, caught off guard. "Why?"_

 _"I just want to check something...alone," Enid added in case the girl felt like following._

 _"OK..."_

 _"Five minutes. I'll meet you at my place and we can hang out then," she told her._

 _Casey looked at Enid for another moment then hesitantly stated to walk away, but by then, Enid's eyes were no longer focused on her._

 _They were focused on someone else. She saw the man from a few weeks earlier, putting gas into a dark brown pickup truck. She needed to confront him. After a recent revelation she needed to know what the deal was with him and her mom. Why was he at her house a few days ago? Enid stated furiously heading over to his vehicle._

 _She watched him duck into the gas station. She watched him go inside and contemplate whether or not to get out pack of gum. She watched as he took out his wallet to pay the cashier._

 _She waited for him, standing beside his car with her arms folded. For no particular reason, Enid made a move to pull on the door handle ._

 _The door was open..._

 _..._

 _He was heading toward the car with his head down, but when he finally looked up and saw her, he stopped midway. "Fucking Christ."_

 _He walked toward the car door immediately, and yanked it open, almost ripping it off the hinges. He stuck his head inside to yell at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?"_

 _God, he was upset and swore like nobody's business. Different from the first time they met, but then again who would swear like that in front of someone you just met... or met again? She didn't know if they even had._

 _The cursing stunned her for a moment, then the shock wore off quickly. She was here for a reason. She stared him down like she wasn't afraid. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before gauging what to say._

 _"I just wanted to ask you something," she told him._ _  
_

 _"What?" He barked back, still outside the car, angling his head inside.._

 _"I saw you arguing with my mom a few nights ago," Enid said. "Guess you do know her then." She shrugged._

 _He sighed when he realized she wasn't leaving._

 _"Jesus," he muttered to himself, before straightening himself up outside the car, and sitting himself in the driver's seat beside her. He turned to her angrily."You can't just show up in a grown man's car unannounced," he said a little louder this time. "You do know that, right?"_

 _"Sorry," Enid said quietly. "It was open."_

 _For a moment, neither of them said anything._

 _"So what were you arguing about?" Enid asked._

 _"Excuse me?" He asked confused. For a moment, he had forgotten what the hell they were even talking about._

 _"You and my mom," Enid said annoyed._

 _For the longest time he didn't respond or even look at her for that matter. He just stared through the windshield, while one of his hands was firmly place on the steering wheel._

 _"Sorry kid, this just ain't a good day for me," the man groaned. "I would love to chat with you about things besides your mom, but maybe some other time, huh?"_

 _To Enid, he seemed so relaxed...confident._ _Cool even. Not like her dad. Not like any of her family or friends' dads._

 _"Why did you come back?" she asked. "You told her you were leaving town, didn't you? Yet you're still here."_ _She didn't know where the sudden confidence came from._

 _"Are you gonna get out so I can drive or what?" He asked._

 _This time, he lifted his head and turned to look at her...but Enid just stared him down._

 _"Alright," he reached over her for the handle on the car door._

 _"No, stop. Wait. Who are you to my mom?"_

 _The man let out a deep guttural sound in annoyance, then a bitter laugh. "You really aren't gonna stop with the questions, are you?" He asked. "I'm no one."_

 _Enid paused for a moment."What, are you sleeping with her or something?" she asked quietly._

 _"Fuck no. Are you crazy?"_

 _Enid looked to see if he might be lying. She was sure that was it. She was confused. "Then what?" She asked loudly. "Who the hell are you?"_

 _"I'm her fucking brother, okay," he shouted back._

 _"What?" Enid said, mystified._

 _He sighed. "I'm your uncle . No need to get your panties in a bunch."_

 _"I don't believe you," Enid said shaking her head. "She never told me she had a brother. She would have told me."_

 _"You just don't remember me, that's all," he said._

 _Enid stared at him for a moment. She was still hoping to see something that would tell her he was lying, but she didn't._

 _"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Enid asked, mostly to herself. "And where have you been all this time anyway?"_

 _His mouth was in a hard line. He had already decided he wasn't going to answer any of her annoying kid questions. After showing up at his sister's place a few weeks ago,_ _he saw a picture of Enid for the first time in twelves years. She wasn't a baby anymore, she was a teenager now. He didn't know what came over him that day he first ran into her. He just needed to see her. Needed him to see her._

 _"What did you do?" She asked him._

 _"Nothing." Without thinking, he answered this one._

 _"You must have done something to make her not tell me about you. Does it have anything to do with Grandpa Jack...and why did you talk to me that day near my house?"_

 _"You know what, those are too many questions and I'm not in the mood for answering any of em."_

 _He put his key into the ignition and turned it._

 _"Wait, where are you going?" Enid asked._

 _"Sorry kid, but you need to leave. Out," he told her._

 _"What?" She asked, confused._

 _"Get out of the car," he said much louder._

 _"Last time we met, you were happy to see me...now it's get lost, right?" Enid said._

 _"Exactly," the man answered simply with a small smirk._

 _Reluctantly Enid put her hand on the door handle and let herself out. She couldn't believe he was actually kicking her out._

 _She stood outside the passenger door hoping he would say something to her. She held it open waiting._

 _"See you around, kid," he said._

 _Enid crossed her arms. So that was it? He was leaving? How would she know how or when she would see him again?_

 _"You gonna shut that or what?" He asked, referring to he door._

 _Finally, she shut it and he drove off, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the gas station lot._

 _"Asshole," she called out after him._

* * *

 **A/N:** Update yay! Please let me know what you think so far.

I went back and forth over deciding on how they could have met. Deleted everything, then put it back. Not sure I'm satisfied though.

Also this is mostly unedited because I'm still waiting for a reply from my beta. I just couldn't wait to update.


	3. Chapter 3

**A** dults never usually swear in front of me. The first time I heard him swear it took me off guard, but I didn't mind it. I actually liked it. He didn't pretend in front of me like most adults. He was unapologetic about everything he did and said.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I continued to follow him on what seemed like the longest journey ever. He walked fast and I eventually fell behind again. We went through doorways and down staircases, until finally he was leading me down another hall.

"We'll get you a room, you can shower, you'll get some food in you, then we'll talk more, alright," He told me. He didn't even answer my question.

"And then I can leave?" I asked.

He immediately stopped walking almost causing me to bump into him. Then I heard him laugh. It was a booming, spine-chilling sound. I didn't get what was so funny about my question.

He turned around to face me, halting me in my tracks. "And what the hell makes you think that you can leave?" He inquired. He was smirking slightly like a pompous jerk, but it that didn't make me feel anymore at ease. His smile fell and all I could see in his eyes left me cold.

Yeah...he's definitely changed, I thought.

"...I...um," stammered, not knowing what to say. It annoyed me that he was being so nonchalant about everything, while still managing to intimidate me.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed it around here," he said etching closer to me. "...but what I say goes...and I say, you're staying. Capiche?"

I gritted my teeth. His tone made my blood boil. He may have been my uncle, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of addressing him as such. I would call him what they did.

"Fine," I paused. "Whatever you say, _Negan_."

He chuckled and eventually turned back around to keep walking. He was the same, yet still different than the last time I saw him. He was a bit more intimating this time around. and apparently ruthless from what I had heard. I wonder what had changed.

"Keep movin'," he told me.

Negan took me up some flights of stairs and to a small grey concrete room - with a bed inside, a small chair and no window. I brushed past him and into the room. I wasn't planning on saying anything to him. I looked at a small pile of clothes on the bed.

"Shower is done the hall," he said. "Right now everyone has a job to do, so no one'll bother you for a while."

No response.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," he announced as he turned around to leave. "Shower's empty. You should definitely take advantage of that."

* * *

 **I** was wandering down the hall when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see who was there.

"Sorry, it's just me." I felt my heart relax. It was only Paula.

"Here. I brought you some extra clothes. They're some of mine, I hope they can fit," she added.

"Nice to finally see you all cleaned up," she smirked. "You okay?" she asked me.

"Uh yeah...thanks."

"Where're you staying?" She asked.

Paula followed me back to my room so we could leave them there. When we were done, we started back down the hall.

"You coming to eat. Let me walk you. This place can get crazy when it's time to eat."

I nodded.

* * *

" **S** o...you and Negan," Paula said, but I could tell there was a question behind it.

"What about it?" I asked.

"He seemed to be really interested in you when you got here...or so I hear."

 _Simon_ , I thought.

"I don't know," I shrugged and answered without thinking. She wanted to know how I knew him. If he hadn't told anyone, than I certainly wasn't going to be the one to. It was probably that way for a reason.

"You don't know what?"

"Nothing," I told her.

"Simon noticed. Everyone really wants to know. What's the story? Come on, you can tell me," she prodded.

Her tone, that she wanted me to trust her. Like a teacher or an aunt or a trusted family friend...but she was neither. I liked Paula, but sometimes her face betrayed her voice. Her eyes still had a darkness to them. Nothing about them, I would deem trustworthy.

"You should probably ask him," I finally said. "You've probably been around him longer than I have."

Paula look impressed by my boldness "Right..." Paula smirked at me, her eyes dead set on me. "I'll get right on that."

Finally Paula sat back and continued with her meal. It wasn't long before I spotted Negan and a dark haired woman walking toward our table.

When they reached, Paula and I both turned our attention.

"Enid, I want you to meet Lexi," Negan said.

At first I didn't move, but then Negan gave me a look. I immediately stood up to shake her hand. I was done eating and didn't want to be questioned by Paula any longer. I liked listening to her, but hated when her questions was focused entirely on me.

"Hi," I smiled at Lexi as warmly as I could. Lexi was about four inches taller than me with wavy brown hair.

When she shook my hand it was firm. I could already tell the kind of person she was. She dressed in a loose black top, jacket and slightly baggy jeans with black boots. She looked confident and relaxed and had a feminine swagger about her when she stood. She didn't even say anything to me, just gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

"She's going to be explaining the rules of to you," Negan told me.

"I can do that," Paula interjected, shooting up from her seat to join us. She collected herself and then smiled. "It honestly wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"No, I think Lexi's gonna be in charge of that," he said dismissing her.

"Are you sure? Enid and I have gotten quite close and..."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Negan cut her off.

A husky giggle came from Lexi, that she weakly tried to cover up by coughing. I glanced at Paula to see her glaring at her, but Lexi didn't look scared or ashamed at all. In fact, from where she was standing beside Negan, she gave Paula a big taunting smile.

It made me smirk a little. The people here were acting normal. Or as close to normal as you can get now. Negan was oblivious to it all, as his eyes were on me still. Like he was waiting for me to protest.

Paula turned back to Negan. "Of course, Negan."

He nodded and finally left us. He started walking through a crowd of people and towards an exit. I tried to watch him to see where he was going next, but then Lexi called my attention.

"Hey, kid."

I turned to face her, leaving Negan to disappear again to wherever he disappeared to.

"Enid?" She asked.

I nodded.

"So, uh it's Lexi, alright," she reminded me. "You wanna get out of here...or?"

"Sure...yeah."

Lexi started to leave, and I began to follow when I felt a hand on my arm.

I turned to see Paula, who was still nearby, but now talking to a woman I didn't know...

"Hey," she said, still holding on tightly to my wrist. "See you around, Enid."

"Yea, of course," I replied, softly, before she finally let go.

...

I was following Lexi down another grey hallway as she pointed some things out to me.

She stopped in a large room filled with guns hanging on the wall, and a bunch of tables. A few men and women were in there preparing guns and ammunition.

I stood outside the door. Lexi raised a finger to let me know she would only be a second then went inside towards one of the men sitting on a table and loading one of the guns. Simon, the creep from earlier.

"Hiya Simon. You taking another break?" she teased him loudly.

"You know damn well I ain't on no break," he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah," she laughed."Well I won't keep you then. Just stopping by," she said backing towards the exit.

Then his eyes turned to me. "You showing her around?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," Lexi said glancing behind at me. "Why?"

"Her name's Enid and she doesn't talk much," Simon told her.

"Huh," Lexi noted. "Is that so?" Lexi turned to me with a knowing grin.

"I think she'll be just fine," she said before putting her arms on my shoulder and guiding me back down the hall. "Come on kid. I'll explain to you how everything works around here."

Lexi talked about the point system, the agreements they with other groups and what needed to be done to keep them in line. _The Saviors_...that's what they called themselves. I don't know why though. They weren't saving anyone, more like taking advantage. It seemed a little egotistical to me.

Lexi was more than just a regular follower around here. That much I knew. Same with Paula. So I assumed Negan must have trusted her somewhat. I guessed that's why he chose her to show me around.

"It can get a little crazy here some times. So always be on high alert, alright," she told me. She looked like she wanted to say more, but decided against it.

"The world's changed..but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that," she told me. "And sometimes you have to do things to survive. Things that you wouldn't even consider doing then. I've learned not to judge too harshly."

I nodded, but wasn't really paying that much attention. "So Paula doesn't like you very much," I said after a while.

"You noticed, huh?" Lexi said. "Paula doesn't like me for many reasons." I was hoping she would elaborate, but she just kept walking.

"Let me take you back to your room," she said finally.

We got to my room and she waited for me to open the door.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me," She pointed to a door at the far end of the hall. Near the showers. She was close by. That was good. I wondered if that was intentional.

"Thanks," I told her.

...

It was late when Negan came to my room. I had just been me lying on the bed in silence after Lexi and I parted ways. Listening to every sound. I half expected to hear the dead if I listened hard enough, but I only hear people. I don't know why it bothered me so much.

When the door opened, I immediately sat upright against the wall. I was relieved to see that it was only him...then annoyed.

"So how long till I can leave?" I asked straight away as Negan pulled up a chair and sat down.

Negan sighed. "You got a roof over you head...now why the hell would you want to leave?" He asked. "To exercise your fucking teenage independence?" he chuckled dryly. "You don't know a damn thing about surviving out there."

"I've done a good job so far," I reminded him.

"You were damn near starving and looked like death when my men brought you in. It's pure luck that you're even still here."

"Honestly, any place that's away from you would be better," I muttered, while staring at the floor.

"What is your deal?" he asked loudly. "You got a problem with me?"

My face become hot. _Was he really that clueless?_

"Why did you leave?" I shouted. "You were here one day, then gone the next...You took me places...shooting in the woods..."

"What can I say? I'm an ass. You know that," he shrugged. I could see he was trying to make light of the situation, but I ignored it.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me before," I said, my voice returning to a normal tone. "Not my parents...not anyone...It was the best day of my life and I never saw you again."

"You're really wanna do this now, huh?" Negan asked. He looked relaxed, but I could see he was a little taken off guard with my sudden outburst. He bounced his leg slightly.

"You know what kinda world, we're living in, right?" I knew where he was going with this so I frowned.

"We got bigger problems to deal with right now than me hurting your goddamn feelings," he scoffed.

"Yeah," I agreed. Talking to him would get me nowhere anyway. He was a grade A jerk. He was then and was still one now. He just always did it with a smile on his face. And this place is supposed to be a sanctuary... Then why did I feel like a prisoner here?

"So we're done then?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're done," I replied bitterly. "You can leave."

"Alright," he said as he rose from his seat. He turned to leave. Then he stopped. "Get some sleep, kid. You deserve it."

I looked up, but didn't say anything in response.

"Glad you're alright," he added, before shutting the door and leaving me in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Comfortable Prisoner

After being left alone, I lay awake in the darkness.

I thought about what it was like before. Being out there, alone, scavenging for food. Sometimes my stomach hurt so much from the hunger, it felt like I would never fall asleep. Now I would always have food, and I when I washed up, I could actually stay clean for a while. I also wouldn't have to fight any of the dead while in here. I was locked away. In Sanctuary, I was safe, but I couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling of dread.

I was stuck here and something told me I wasn't the only one.

* * *

Today, I would follow Lexi again. At least until I got my bearings I think. I had showered and dressed awaiting her arrival. For now, I was just hanging out when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Enid," Lexi called out to me from outside my door. "Get out here. There's someone I want you to meet."

I quickly got up and opened it.

The man she was with was tall and slim, but the thing that stood out most about him was hair. It was dark brown, thick and curly and made him look like a surfer. Or maybe it was the shirt. Yeah, it was definitely the shirt. He had on a colourful Hawaiian style shirt that was unusual for someone nowadays.

"This is Eli," Lexi said.

"So you're Enid, are you? Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for what I expected was a handshake. Instead he kissed my hand. "Mi'lady," he said.

"Such a goddamn weirdo." Lexi said to herself with a grin.

I admit the kiss caught me off guard for a moment. It wasn't just did, but the way he did it. It didn't make me cringe or feel uncomfortable. He just looked like someone genuinely happy and at ease here. Like he loved life. I didn't think it was possible.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too," I said as he dropped my hand. You must be from somewhere warm I'm guessing..." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Or maybe I just found a suitcase belonging to some middle aged white man who wore these shirts thinking they looked good on him," Eli said. "And I found out I they look better on me."

"Definitely look way better on you than anyone I've ever seen," Lexi joked, before looking around. "All right. I'm gonna take her to get something to eat. You coming?

"Sorry, got things to do."

"OK. We will talk later, OK," Lexi told him.

"Yeah, "Eli said, as he began to head off. He turned back around and gave us both a salute before he turned the corner. Lexi and I started in the opposite direction.

"He's good. Don't worry," Lexi said after a moment.

"Good?" I repeated quietly aloud and she must hear me because she explains herself.

"I mean... he's safe. You can trust him wholeheartedly. A lot of guys around here, you can sense just how sleazy and gross they are. Would sell you out in a heartbeat. Eli's not like that it. He's got a good heart."

I nodded.

"And when I'm not around. He's the next best thing." She smiled, but her eyes looked like she wanted to say more.

* * *

After getting breakfast for me, Lexi showed me where to get food and supplies. Never actually got any myself. She still did all that for me. Everything after that was just "Never go here" and stay away from this place". I ended up back in my room exhausted as hell.

I was relaxing on my cot when a loud knocking on my door jolted me up and out of bed.

"Yeah...?" I answered with caution.

"Open up," It was only Negan.

I stood up and opened the door for him. Still holding onto the doorknob once he was inside like he would leave anytime soon.

He turned around and gave me a look that said "WTF are you doing?".

"Shut it," he said, sternly.

Annoyed, I finally did, then went to sit on my bed as I expected he'd be here for a while.

"Been meaning to ask you a couple things," he said, begin to pace a little.

He continued when I didn't respond right away. "My men said you were alone when they found you..."

"Yeah," I responded, not knowing whether this was leading to a question or not.

"How did you end up that way?" I looked at him and then he explained. "Most people find a group... hell even one son of a bitch to shack up with and find shit with. That never happened to you?"

I sighed when I thought about a time when I wasn't alone. "No, it did... then it didn't."

"How long exactly have you been alone out there?" He stopped moving and leaned against the back of my door, his bat pointed the the floor.

"Since everyone in my last group died," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

"And your parents?" He asked.

"They're both dead," I answered after a while.

"Sorry to hear that, kid," he said. The way he said it sounded odd. He didn't sound remorseful at all... like it was just a fact. Simple.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"What? You think I'm not?" Negan asked amused, but still sounding in slight disbelief.

I didn't respond. After a silence that felt like forever, I decided to speak.

"Why " _Negan"_? I finally asked. "Just seems a bit random." I added.

He chuckled. "I'll have you know it's actually my middle name, kid."

"Oh I didn't know..." I responded quietly.

"Of course you didn't," Negan muttered to himself.

Then it dawned on me again about how much the world had changed. How we both changed. The things we did before, it would never be that way again. Negan looked at me and must have recognized the look on my face because he shifted.

He let out a loud breath. "And that would be my cue to exit," he said. "Not really interested in playing "remember the good old days" with you."

I nodded. "So about me leaving then?" I asked.

He just chuckled. "Today is not the day to piss me off, little girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I started to say. "I just thought..."

"Well then, it's settled. Don't bring it up again." He was about to leave, then he sighed. "Look, the only way you get to leave this place is under three conditions. One," he said raising his first finger. "You can take yourself. Two. You have a valuable skill I can use and three," he said on his last finger. "I trust your ass not to run away."

Then he wiggled his fingers. "Now, any of those three things sound like you. Nope. Didn't think so," He said, not bothering to wait for me to answer.

Finally, he opened the door to leave. "I'll leave you to contemplate that for a bit."

* * *

After he was gone, I fell asleep with a real reason to leave my room. A short time later, I awoke to a small commotion in the hallway outside my room.

I heard a voice that sounded like Simon's. "Negan wants every worker on this floor to follow us, now," he demanded.

I opened my door and stepped out where I saw Simon, Paula and another woman rounding people up to go somewhere. They all turned to me as soon as I started heading towards them.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked.

"Follow the herd, kid," the other woman said to me. She had tanned skin and short curly black hair with dyed blonde ends.

"Don't worry. I got this," Simon said to the woman. "You get the next hallways."

The woman nodded and turned back to the crowd, leaving me with Simon and Paula. "All right. Keep moving!" she shouted.

Simon spoke first."Alrighty then, let me tell you what is about to happen here." He had a Cheshire like grin on his face. "This would be one of them consequences I was tellin' you about earlier. One that Negan would like a few of us all to bear witness to."

"What did this person do?" I asked.

He smiled. "Someone who wasn't too smart, got caught with his hand in the wrong honey pot."

"Simon, really?" Paula groaned at what I assumed was his use of terminology.

He just laughed and continued. "Anyway, he's about to pay for it by getting the Iron."

"The iron?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah..." Paula began. "You should join us." I noticed the slight amusement in her eyes as well..

"Um..." I wasn't too sure if this was something I wanted to see.

"Oh, she'll be there," Simon interjected. "On Negan's request..." He said looking right at me. "Meaning it ain't optional, missy" He warned. You may not be a real worker, or even one of us, but he wants you there."

"I'll come," I replied eagerly.

"Well, alright then," Paula announced with satisfaction, looking to both Simon and I. "Let's get going before we're the last ones left."

They started leaving and I followed behind them. Not too close, but far enough so I could still lag behind.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Lexi stopped me, pulling me slightly backward. "I was coming to check on you...You're coming?" She asked, incredulously.

"Uh, yeah..." I told her.

"You do know what's about to happen, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. One of those consequences people keep talking about, I thought to myself.

"I mean, he wouldn't notice if you skipped it, right?" Lexi mused, mostly to herself. I don't understand why my being there bothered her so much.

 _Oh, he'd definitely notice_ , I replied in my head. "It's fine, Lexi. I'm not a kid. I can handle it."

"OK." She seemed to be in agreement. "Just stay close to me, got it?"

I nod.

I kept walking with Lexi, through some hallways, then finally up some stairs. I eventually saw the door everyone was entering up ahead. I hesitated for a moment and Lexi continued on probably thinking I was still behind her. I turned around for just a second and that's when I saw her.

A blond woman who was only a little taller than me. From the way she walked and dressed, I could tell she wasn't a worker. Also the way she stared me down as she walked. That was a giveaway. She had a nose ring, but other than that, was pretty unmemorable. Then I noticed the tattoo on her neck. It was series of boxes and lines that looked almost tribal. So unusual, I thought to myself... but also cool.

I decided to turn back around and head for the room when I heard a voice call out. "Hey, you. Not so fast."

I stopped, and turned back around, knowing exactly who had called me. She was much closer now.

"I'm curious about something," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I've seen you around. With Lexi. And you've got a shit room...sleep where the workers do, yet you don't eat like them. I was wondering why is that?"

I froze when I realized I didn't have an answer for that. At least not one I thought through thoroughly yet.

"Back off, Warrior Princess." I looked up and it was Simon. "This isn't the time to play detective," he told her.

"Oh what? I can't have questions?" she asked, getting defensive.

Simon smiled, then placed his hand on my shoulder. "This one's a charity case. Little orphan Annie. Any other questions you got, you can bring them to the Big Man."

"Nope. That about covers everything I needed to know," she said.

"Alright. Then, I suggest we keep it moving."

"OK," The woman said, sounding like an annoyed child as Simon starting ushering me into the door, before letting me go and turning back around. I took a peek behind and saw the woman was still looking at me while Simon shoved more people inside.

"Maybe if she wasn't staring at me like I killed her pet pig, I would have left her alone," the woman said.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Simon said, not really paying attention to her.

I turned back around. The room I entered was one of the rooms Lexi showed me. It was where people worked and kept the supplies they gave out. must have There clothes hanging about. Tables set up with different stuff like bread, candles, spices, pasta, you name it. You could get it here...or so I was told.

I also noticed a huge fire burning, off to the far left. I wondered what it was for making.

I was going to look for Lexi when I heard a familiar voice. It was Eli. He was here too, but off to the side in one of the warehouse rooms. He was talking to someone I couldn't see and he looked serious. Tense. Much different than how he seemed earlier today. He rushed out of the room without looking and almost bumped into me.

His face changed from annoyed to a bit calmer once he saw it was me. "Oh, hey Enid." He gave me a small smile, but I could still see whatever the issue was, it was still bothering him.

"Hi," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Just some work shit," he replied to a question I never even planned to ask, realizing I must have saw him in there.

"Oh, I wasn't..." but he didn't let me finish.

"You supposed to be here?" He asked in a tone that was similar to the way Lexi sounded earlier. Full of unnecessary concern.

"I was asked to be here," I told him, then out of nowhere Lexi showed up.

"Sorry, about that," she said as she grabbed on to me. "I'm not use to having a shadow, so please try to keep up."

Then she turned to Eli. "Hey," she said to him in passing, as she took me by both shoulders and ushered me towards the middle of the room where the crowd was starting to form.

"So what are we waiting for exactly?" I asked glancing up at Lexi as she released me.

"Nothing. Here _he_ comes," she said.


End file.
